


Мой личный сорт болотника

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Миненталь, Новый Лагерь. Любой визит Лареса — это игра по его правилам, но Ли с упорством ему противостоит. С упорством — но без особого успеха. Ларес играет только тогда, когда ему интересно — а интересно ему выигрывать. Ли, сам того не понимая, поддаётся на провокации.





	Мой личный сорт болотника

**Author's Note:**

> Лёгкий юмор, тяжёлые наркотики, паршивый характер.

Шагов не слышно, но Ли в точности знает, что он не один. Он слишком давно научился чувствовать чужие взгляды — едва ощутимый зуд между лопаток, покалывание в позвоночнике.   
А этот взгляд он и вовсе отличит от любых других.  
— Какой же из тебя вор, — Ли с хрустом потягивается, отталкивается от стола, отчего стул, на котором он сидит, со скрежетом отъезжает на несколько сантиметров, — если даже подкрасться не можешь.  
Тон нарочито-небрежный, и головы он не поворачивает, словом, изо всех сил демонстрирует показательное равнодушие. Ларес, переставший таиться, хмыкает.  
— Ну не все же часами сидят и вслушиваются — а когда же я, наконец, пройду.  
Ли не сразу находится с ответом, рывком разворачивается, отчего стул снова издаёт громкий скрежет. Взгляд у него недобрый.  
Ларес только отмахивается.   
— Наёмников своих пугай, генерал.  
Обижаться на «генерала» Ли уже порядком устал. Но в отместку очень хочется подковырнуть побольнее, уязвить, разозлить.   
Они, по сути, так и сосуществуют под сводами одного лагеря: в отместку. Нарочно. Кто кого перещеголяет в грубом остроумии. Ларес, по-южному беспринципный, нахальный и беззастенчивый, ведёт в счёте, но Ли не собирается сдаваться без боя.   
— Кто тебе вообще сказал, что ты лучший? Хороших воров хватает, — не дав острому на язык Ларесу времени ввернуть словечко, Ли продолжает, изображая задумчивость. — Ортега на западе. Гонсалес на юге. Впрочем, на юге каждый второй...   
Ларес явно оскорблён, но виду не подаёт, только фыркает:   
— Ты говоришь о бандитах. Воровство — это великое искусство.  
Единственный вид искусства, который признаёт Ли — это война, и Ларес прекрасно об этом осведомлён. Он принимает небрежный вид — только взгляд остаётся напряжённым, колючим, по привычке ощупывающим пространство вокруг себя. Ли, напротив, вскипает мгновенно, ведётся на издёвку.   
— И что же ты…  
— Слыхал, лет пять назад обчистили храм Иштара? — всё тем же небрежным голосом продолжает Ларес. Он тщательно рассматривает ногти на левой руке, вертя пальцами и так, и эдак, и чуть менее тщательно — скрывает ухмылку на скуластом худом лице. — Четыре Кубка Души, россыпь золота, а магических амулетов — больше, чем на самом крупном Варрантском базаре!   
Иштар всегда считался городом-крепостью. Проникнуть туда мог лишь человек, пользовавшийся большим уважением у местных головорезов, надменных и хладнокровных. А уж то, как охранялся их храм, и представить было жутко. Наверняка Зубен выставлял на стражу самых свирепых ассасинов, готовых хоть родного брата проткнуть насквозь искривлённым, пропитанным ядом ятаганом, пойди что не так.   
Ли знает об этом, поэтому таращится удивлённо, не в силах поверить, что вот этот самый Ларес, стоящий перед ним в совершенно идиотском нашейном платке с не менее идиотским видом, способен провернуть такое дело. Да кто вообще способен на такое?  
С другой стороны, а разве есть в этом мире что-то невозможное? Они вон умудряются как-то уживаться рядом — хотя кто бы мог подумать?..   
Ли уже хочет прервать затянувшуюся паузу, выбирает что-то чуть менее восхищённое, чем «Да иди ты…», но Ларес не выдерживает и начинает хохотать. Смеётся он громко, не стесняясь, колотит себя кулаками по бёдрам, запрокидывает голову и едва успевает отдышаться в короткие паузы между приступами смеха.   
Только тогда Ли запоздало понимает, что никак не могло такое громкое дело свершиться и остаться незамеченным. Да этот гнусный вор просто всё выдумал!  
— Не могу… Поверить… Что ты повёлся, — без сил облокотившись на стол, Ларес продолжает заливаться, правда, смех уже какой-то вымученный, болезненный. — Какой ты доверчивый, генерал.   
Ли, выходец из самой простой семьи, потому и заслужил чин главнокомандующего королевской армии, что обладал молниеносной реакцией и способностью сначала принимать верное решение, а потом разбираться, как ему это удалось. Или предоставлять эту задачу другим. Вот и сейчас, заставив Лареса недоумевать — а что же, собственно, стало последней каплей — шутливое прозвище, излишне громкий смех или вообще существование его, Лареса, в целом, — Ли взвивается вихрем, сгребает вора за грудки и впечатывает в ближайшую стену, с немалым удовольствием наблюдая гримасу изумления на его лице. Та, впрочем, быстро сменяется более привычным выражением: насмешливым и обманчиво-доброжелательным.  
Вот как он умудряется выглядеть безобидным и расслабленным даже в таком положении?   
Ли рассматривает его, едва не скалясь, прижимает всем телом. Ларес ниже ростом и не заботится о том, чтобы поднять голову, посмотреть в глаза. Вместо этого он медленно поднимает руку и острым, неровно обкусанным ногтем проводит по шее наёмника сверху вниз — от подбородка до воротника. Его как будто завораживает это зрелище — припухающая розовая полоса, остающаяся вслед за пальцем.  
Ли вздрагивает, заставляет себя собраться. Он слишком зол сейчас, чтобы спустить всё вот так, и притискивает Лареса ещё плотнее, вынуждая опустить руку.   
— Ох уж эти твои замашки, генерал, — не задумываясь — или напротив, задумывая что-то совершенно безумное, тянет вор, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая нечто, находящееся за плечом генерала. Того даже тянет обернуться, но в этот момент Ларес переводит взгляд на него и смотрит прямо в глаза, перестав улыбаться. — Здесь тебе не королевская армия, тут надо по-человечески.  
Да он же просто нарывается.  
Эта мысль приходит в голову Ли уже после того, как он бьёт.   
Вернее, думает, что бьёт. На деле удар приходится вскользь, и ему самому явно больнее, чем Ларесу — кулак врезается в каменную стену, лопается кожа на костяшках пальцев. Вор слишком изворотлив, чтобы позволить себя ударить. Оттого и его спокойное безразличие — он чересчур уверен в себе, чтобы напрягаться.   
Ли совсем другой. Ему легче пройти напролом, чем увильнуть. Он так привык, и его одновременно и раздражает, и привлекает то, что с кем-то так не получается.   
Ларес быстро высвобождается из ослабшей хватки и сверкает зубами, мазнув ладонью по щеке Ли:  
— Я сюда не за этим пришёл.   
Ли машет на него рукой. Ларес довольно быстро утомляет в нём всякое желание спорить, и наёмник переходит на единственный язык, доступный Ларесу — язык насмешки. Это позволяет хоть как-то восстановить душевное равновесие — хотя все эти словесные ухищрения даются ему нелегко. Впрочем, он может просто тянуть время — нетерпеливость Лареса была его единственной по-настоящему слабой стороной.   
— Так как, говоришь, ты здесь очутился? — Ли подходит с другой стороны, делая вид, что беседу ничего и не прерывало. Выглядит довольно забавно. Волк, утробно ворча, зализывает бок, лис скалится, распушив хвост. Все счастливы и мечтают перегрызть друг другу глотки.  
— Ну как-как, — важно отвечает Ларес. — Меня столкнули со скалы. Я же появился тут после того, как установили Барьер, помнишь? Это тебя через ворота провели. Вот всегда тебе везёт, да?  
Ли чуть не рычит от досады.   
— Ёб твою мать, Ларес. Ты вообще способен общаться нормально?   
— Слушай. Я же не спрашиваю, почему ты здесь, — взгляд у Лареса снова оценивающе блуждает по жилищу Ли — но вряд ли взаправду, скорее, он просто хочет позлить его. Поэтому же цепляется за вырвавшуюся у Ли фразу: — А почему, кстати? Сквернословие? Или близкие отношения с матушкой вышестоящего чина? Подожди, но ты же и так самый главный… — он картинно прикрывает рот рукой, тёмные глаза удивлённо распахиваются. — Не может быть! Матушка нашего царька? А может, он сам?   
О том, что историю Ли не знает только ленивый, Ларес скромно умалчивает. Ли ужасно хочется расколошматить о Лареса единственный стул, но он глотает и это. Он уже столько всего проглотил за три месяца соседства с воровской шайкой, что сыт по горло, да и где достать такой же хороший стул? К тому же, в таланте Лареса молоть какую угодно чушь, при этом думая о другом, а делая третье, Ли уже давно убедился. В данный момент он имеет удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как Ларес, продолжая щебетать что-то уже совершенно непристойное, режет ножом, — его, Ли, ножом, — пожелтевший хрупкий пергамент, выуженный из-за пазухи, на широкие полосы. Шарит по карманам, достаёт кожаный мешочек, и, слюнявя ловкие пальцы, принимается крутить самокрутки, разложив всё своё добро прямо поверх книг на столе.  
В воздухе повисает острый аромат болотника, вяжущий и сладкий одновременно. Ли жадно нюхает воздух, на секунду забывая, что на Лареса полагается злиться. Сегодня он уже убедился, что с Ларесом невозможно договориться на языке силы. Его можно терпеть, его можно убедить, его можно, в конце концов, вытолкать взашей вместе со всеми приспешниками, но тогда опять станет тоскливо, голодно и безысходно.   
Ларес сам как этот пресловутый болотник. Новый сорт. Остро пахнущий, усугубляющий, несущий бешеную ярость или блаженное спокойствие — в зависимости от того, чего ты хотел, — взвинчивающий и расслабляющий. Всё одновременно. Гремучая смесь. Старина Галом удавился бы от зависти в своём болотном лагере, расскажи ему кто о такой дикой мешанине.   
— Ты просто не хочешь рассказывать? — скучающим тоном уточняет Ли, и это его безразличие никак не сочетается с серьёзным, заинтересованным взглядом. Он цепляет ногой стул, резким рывком пододвигает его к себе и усаживается, скрестив руки на груди. Запугивает. Точь-в-точь на допросе военнопленного, вот только Ларес его не боится. Он, кажется, вообще ничего не боится. — Или тебя сюда бросили вовсе не за воровство? Обесчестил любимую дочку губернатора? Был булочником и потравил своей стряпнёй полгорода?  
— У всех свои секреты, — тянет Ларес, и улыбка с оттенком безумия блуждает по губам.   
— На месте властей я бы тебя просто придушил. Толку от тебя никакого, только и высматриваешь, чего бы стащить, — Ли не становится ни капли любезнее.   
— Ври больше, — Ларес зажимает в зубах сразу две самокрутки, раскуривает, наклонившись к свече, и одну тут же протягивает Ли, снабдив едким комментарием. — Если не брезгуешь.  
— Я крыс на шахте жрал, — спокойно парирует Ли, сделав затяжку, — не думаю, что это много хуже.   
Один-один? Два-два? Впрочем, это такая игра, в которой счёт неважен. Важно сохранить спокойствие — и лицо, хотя лицо, что уж там говорить, давно уже потеряно.  
Они курят молча, и даже этот нехитрый ритуал умудряются исполнять по-разному — Ларес не сводит глаз с наёмника, широко раздувает ноздри, выдыхая дым, но Ли этого не видит, хоть и чувствует — его глаза закрыты, и ни один мускул, кажется, не напряжён. Это очень опасная обманчивость — все, кто хоть сколько-нибудь близко общался с Ли, знают, что ему достаточно доли секунды, чтобы из расслабленного стать смертельно опасным. Если по чести, Ли побаивались многие — кроме, пожалуй, Гомеза с его баронами (да и то если не поодиночке), магов, и вот теперь ещё — Лареса. Да что уж там — его опасался весь королевский двор, иначе не загремел бы он в колонию из-за дурацкого навета.   
Ларес докуривает, тушит окурок в золочёном кубке, на деле оказавшемся медной подделкой. Его мягко окутывает волна блаженства. Он ухмыляется, вспоминая начало их беседы, подходит к сидящему Ли, опускает ладони ему на плечи и наклоняется, вдыхая плотный дым.  
— Какой же из тебя генерал, если тебя можно застать врасплох?  
— Какого хера, Ларес, — голос Ли звучит миролюбиво. Он распахивает глаза, и даже против света зрачки не сужаются. — Вот нужный вопрос. Не как ты сюда попал, а зачем ты здесь?   
Вор пожимает плечами, но рук не убирает.  
— Меня волнует только как бы отсюда убраться, — отвечает он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Ли. Судя по его тону, почти лишённому интонаций, мысли Лареса сейчас где-то далеко отсюда — он снова что-то обдумывает, прокручивая в голове сотни исходов одной проблемы.   
— И куда бы ты отправился? — Ли не нравится пристальный взгляд. Он хватает Лареса за предплечья — не так быстро, как мог бы, — и с силой сжимает. Тот отводит глаза, и Ли, ловя ртом воздух, понимает, что под этим взглядом, кажется, забыл дышать.  
— Не знаю, генерал. Может, и вправду подамся на юг.   
— Обреешь голову и набьёшь татуировки? Я бы посмотрел, — Ли расслабленно смеётся, откинувшись назад. По губам Лареса пробегает ухмылка, он наклоняется, сильнее вцепившись пальцами в кожаный доспех, и кусает открытое горло. Смех прерывается тут же — Ли выпрямляется, вопросительно смотрит на вора, не делая, однако, попыток стряхнуть его руки. Зрачки у обоих расширены, и их это веселит.   
— Примериваюсь, — беззлобно шутит Ларес, облизывает сухие губы и скалится в усмешке. — Выйдешь из колонии, вернёшься на службу, да и вправду решишь придушить разбойника. Надо же мне спасать свою шкуру, ну?   
Устав стоять, он запросто усаживается сверху, так и не разжав рук.   
Ли даже не реагирует. Ларес может откалывать подобные номера и без болотника, а уж когда сладкая травка подстёгивает его нахальство и южную распущенность… Да и запас раздражения уже иссяк.   
— Какую, сука, службу, — бормочет Ли и тут же добавляет — уже громче: — Я придушу, можешь не сомневаться, вот только повод дай.   
Ларес что-то отвечает, но Ли не успевает понять — в его горло снова впиваются острые зубы, и затуманенный разум не в силах осознать обе вещи сразу, переключаясь на ту, что ощутимей.   
Ли запрокидывает голову, хотя звук, который он издаёт, и можно назвать протестующим стоном. Ларес замечает это, смеётся.  
— Опять не можешь договориться сам с собой?  
Пока Ли раздумывает, злиться ему или нет, Ларес опускает ладонь ему на пах, тем самым ускоряя принятие решения. Ларес не любит терять время зря, и наёмник реагирует ещё до того, как сам понимает это, отчего глаза вора загораются ярче. Он скользит вниз, толкает Ли в бедро, заставляя приподняться; сдирает с него кожаные штаны, царапнув ногтями по лодыжке, и опускается на колени.   
В скудном отблеске свечей Ли кажется ещё бледней, чем есть. Жёсткие короткие волоски, сбегающие дорожкой вниз по животу, мягко поблескивают в тусклом свете.   
Он шумно выдыхает, но тут же застывает, прямой, как копьё — он обнаружил, что сидит аккурат напротив дверного проёма, гостеприимно распахнутого. Кажется, его честь и достоинство не рухнули на самое дно с приходом Лареса в Новый Лагерь. Кажется, сегодня для них открылся новый горизонт.  
— Ты совсем охуел? — шипит наёмник, вцепившись в коротко остриженные тёмные волосы Лареса. Ему становится очень трудно сфокусироваться на дверях — они всё время куда-то ускользают, и в глазах туманится.   
Вор поднимает голову, мельком оборачивается, и вид у него весьма недовольный.  
— Во имя Белиара! Ты серьёзно? Все спят. Или всем плевать. Или все уже знают. Выбери что-нибудь сам, не мешай мне, а?   
Закончив свою полуравнодушную тираду, Ларес склоняется ниже, дышит жарко. Его самого, похоже, не способно смутить ничто — и что виной тому южная ли кровь, врождённое ли бесстыдство или замутивший разум болотник, никто не скажет наверняка. Ли задыхается от негодования — и острой волны удовольствия, прошивающей насквозь. Горячий воздух настойчивей любого прикосновения. Сердце ёкает, ухает куда-то вниз, туда, куда устремляется и кровь, отхлынувшая от мучительно-бледного лица, от вмиг онемевших серых губ, от враз похолодевших пальцев.   
Ларес ухмыляется, на мгновение вскинув голову, стискивает пальцы на худом остром колене Ли, найдя в нём точку опоры, и прикусывает тонкую кожу на его бедре. Ли резко выдыхает — он слишком напряжён, и укушенная мышца отвечает болезненным нытьём, добавляя новой краски в картину, которую так медленно и насмешливо рисует Ларес.  
Всё и сразу. Гремучая смесь. Он способен играть в эту игру очень долго, но у несдержанного Ли слишком быстро кончается терпение. Вцепившись ледяными пальцами в тёмные волосы на затылке Лареса, он с силой нажимает — и сухие горячие губы оказываются ближе, снова опаляют раскалённым воздухом и, наконец, с силой сжимаются вокруг его члена, и из лёгких Ли будто ударом выбивает весь воздух. Штанины, путающиеся у лодыжек, жутко мешают, хочется избавиться от них, расставить колени шире, притиснуть наглого вора ближе и заставить и его задыхаться и терять остатки разума. Но Ли сейчас ничего не решает — и это редкое ощущение, будь он сейчас в состоянии мыслить, ему бы даже понравилось.  
Ларес действует грубовато, совсем не так, как действовала бы женщина. Он кусает, царапает и облизывает, и резкие движения тёмной макушки точь-в-точь совпадают с болезненными толчками сердца. Ли достаточно нескольких минут — сжав зубы до цветных кругов перед глазами, он изгибается, вскидывая бёдра, впиваясь пальцами в темноволосый затылок. Ларесу не нравится горьковатый привкус с острой примесью аромата болотника, но за судорожные вздохи и крупную дрожь, которые Ли сдержать не под силу, он готов с лёгкостью закрыть на это глаза.  
Он поднимается медленно и даже как-то изящно, утирает губы. Тянется к столу и щедрым глотком вина забивает остаток вкуса.  
Да нет, не так уж и плохо.  
Ли обмяк и замер, только подрагивают руки, а его лицо не выражает ровным счётом ничего — из-за крепко сжатых зубов он выглядит сосредоточенным и угрюмым одновременно, и Ларес, бесстрастно взирающий на это, не может удержаться от ухмылки. Наёмник смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век, и нельзя понять, злит его все это или нет.   
Ларес прочищает горло, оглядывает Ли с ног до головы и бросает лениво:   
— Вот поэтому я и здесь, генерал. Привык добиваться своего — и в итоге перешёл кое-кому дорогу.   
Ли хочет что-то ответить, но снаружи раздаётся невнятный шорох, и ему приходится резко вскинуться, отчего начинает кружиться голова. Судорожно цепляя кожаный ремень непослушными пальцами, он приводит себя в надлежащий вид как раз к тому моменту, как в двери возникает внушительная фигура наёмника Корда. Он невозмутимо бросает приветствие Ларесу и докладывает:  
— Сегодня опять видели Нэка с его дружками неподалёку от фермы. Кронос волнуется. Говорит, надо усилить стражу, а у нас и так людей мало…  
Ли хмурится. Ему не нравится настроение магов Воды, которые, по-видимому, считают наёмников недостаточно надёжными.   
— Этот Нэк своей смертью не умрёт, зуб даю, — усмехается Ларес. — Пойду, попробую поговорить с Кроносом, а вы подумайте, нет ли хоть одного лишнего человека.  
Он исчезает так же стремительно, как и появился, напоследок хлопнув Ли по плечу. Ничто в его поведении не выдаёт особенностей недавнего разговора, но Корд провожает вора подозрительным взглядом.  
— Странный парень, — говорит он и оборачивается к Ли, желая услышать его оценку.  
— Странный, — подтверждает наёмник, и голос у него всё ещё чуть хриплый. — Зато удача всегда при нём.  
Потому что он держит её за горло.


End file.
